Total Pokemon Chateau
by dark bloodclaw
Summary: Join Victini as he host a special contest that puts 10 contestants though all kinds of torment in order to win 100,000 Poke and a spot on Total Pokemon Psycho Island and the the future Total Pokemon Psycho Action. OC submissions are closed.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Blood claw here, this is something I cooked up while having writer's block**

The fourm.

"Hello and welcome to the ….. TOTAL POKEMON PSYCHO CHATEAU!" said a floating cream and orange rodent who was standing in front of an old rundown building in the forest wearing an orange jumpsuit. when a Magnezone floated up.

"My name is Victini and I am here to host a very special contest at the Old Chateau , the producers of Total Pokemon Psycho Island has decided to 1: pay my bail and 2: produce a sub contest for a special reward." Victini said grinning. "I will be putting 10 campers through various torments and the one who comes out on top will be given a place in Total Pokemon Psycho Island AND a place guaranteed in the future Total Pokemon Psycho Action."

"BZZT….and remember, no Deadly challenges…...BZZT" the Magnezone said in a monotonous voice

"And this is Bill… my parole officer." Victini said dejectedly.

"Now fill out the form below and send in your contestant We are accpeting 10 Pokemon for this wonderful fun filled contest." (NOTE if you have a camper who is currently or was in Total Pokemon Psycho Island, do not submit them this is for new victims to get a chance to join the torture)

Name:

Age:

Gender:

History:

Personality:

Pairing:

Talent:

Fear:

Intentions (or reasons for signing up):

**Well everyone I hope you enjoy this, it is mostly a project i thought of cause I have Writer's block with total pokemon psycho island and got this thing going. I will probably be writing a chapter of this then switch back and forward between this and TPPI. good luck to all.**


	2. episode 1 Gogoat jousting

**Hello and welcome to the first Episode of…..Total Pokemon Chateau! I have accepted 10 Ocs and I hope you enjoy…..ENJOY!...ENJOY IT NOW HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Episode 1: Campers and Gogoat jousting.

"Hello and welcome to the First Episode of Total Pokemon Chateau and I am Victini and I am here to host a special contest." the floating rodent started.

"And I'm Keldeo your Co host." Said the colt as he walked out of the house located deep in the Eterna forest.

"KELDO your suppose to be cooking while I Introduce the Contestants!" Victini shouted while glaring.

'Well ya...but Bill told me he would while I help." Keldeo replied with a smile looking at the camera.

"Fine…" Victini said before continuing. "The rules are simple. 10 contestants will be arriving shortly by jeep. They will be competing and living in the Old Chateau behind me. Keldeo will be Co-hosting and sadly I am being 'supervised' by my parole officer Bill," Victini stated.

"Oh don't forget Steve, say hi Steve." Keldeo said waving at the camera man who was a certain Quilava intern.

"And Steve our camera-pokemon" Victini said getting fed up until a sound was heard and he brightened up as a jeep arrive carrying a pokemon.

"Oh here comes our first contestant." Keldeo said smiling as Bill the Magnezone floated out of the house as the jeep stopped in front of the cluster of pokemon.

when the jeep stopped the pokemon who got out was a Marill and Victini floated up and spoke.

"So Eggie, how are you doing today." Victini said as Eggie was looking around.

"It is nice, I guess." Eggie replied seeing the rundown Manor.

"Now go stand on the left side of the door." Victini said pointing to the door of the Chateau as the next jeep appeared and dropped off a…...nothing before driving off, the the bushes rustled and a Golduck came out.

"Um….Rafe why did you not take the Jeep?" Keldeo asked.

"Didnt want to." Rafe replied and went and stood on the right side of the door.

"Ok….. so we have a loner already." Victini said to Keldeo "Bet I can fix that."

"BZT….you are to not harm the contestants directly or indirectly….BZT" Bill said still in a monotone voice.

"Stupid Parole officer." Victini muttered before the next jeep appeared and dropped off a Meowstic.

"Hello and welcome-" Victini started before being interrupted by Keldeo.

"Hi Mystic!" Keldeo shouted happily, scaring the cat like pokemon.

"H-hi." Mystic whispered before Victini knocked Keldeo away.

"Go stand with Eggie over there before you have a panic attack." Victini said waving Mystic away before the next jeep appeared and dropped off…..a furless Static!?

"How the **** did you get here." Victini shouted.

"I came to join your show so I can win the big money." Static said before getting hit by a jeep and sent flying into the forest, "Oh well" Victinis aid as the contestants looked at him horrified.

"Aren't you going to help him?" Eggie asked concerned about Static.

"Nope, he is not even a contestant." Victini replied and turned around as the jeep dropped off a Buizel who just looked around and walked up next to Rafe who looked at him and nodded.

"Seriously another loner." Victini muttered before a chikorita fell out of the next jeep. she quickly got up and ran up to Victini and said. "Hi nice to meet ya, I'm Rosie." She then ran up to the door but tripped and fell. the Buizel helped her up and she said "Hi what is your name?"

"Um...Im Jet." Jet replied before Rosie ran off and stood next to Mystic trying to get her to talk.

"Ok…. Looks like next contestant is here." Victini said as a Pikachu appeared (not Static).

"I like Rosie, she is very cheerful." Keldeo replied as the Pikachu came up.

"So Cheddar how was your ride." Victini said as Cheddar looked around.

"It was bumpy and hard." He replied.

"Good now go stand with the other guys on the right side of the door." Victini said before Rosie spoke up.

"When with the Author get everyone else here."

"Dont break the-" But Victini was too late.

A gold coffin crawled out of the woods and shouted "FORTH WALL!" before quickly running back into the forest.

"Great now he is loose…" Victini muttered before the next jeep dropped off a Geodude who rolled up to Victini.

"So Keldeo are you over your cold yet." Victini said casually not noticing the Geodude.

"Sick? what do you mean Victini?" Keldeo asked but the Geodude was freaking out.

"I don't feel so well, I think I am sick, my throat is closing." the Geodude started to panic.

"Your fine Rodman now go stand by the other guys." Victini said as some pokemon gave Rodman a strange look.

"Here comes our next camper." Victini said as a large falcon like pokemon landed and turned out to be a Talonflame.

"Welcome Jeffery." Victini said.

"it is nice to be here Victini." Jeffrey replied before going and sitting next to the guys.

"Good good now go stand with the other guys." Keldeo said as a Monferno carrying a 4-foot Bo-staff jumped out of the trees and landed in front of Victini.

"Are you Risu?" Keldeo asked.

"Ya and I am glad to be here." Risu replied with a smile.

"Nice stick now go stand with the others." Victini said when Risu turned around everyone saw he had no tail flame.

"Are you ok sir?" Eggie asked Risu.

"what, my tail?" Risu asked.

"um ya it um." Mystic started.

"It fine Yall, i was born this way." Risu said with a smile.

"So can you use fire?" Jeffery asked.

"Nope thats why I have this staff to compensate for." Risu replied to the question.

"Ok now out last contest has just arrived ." Victini said as a Typhlosion stepped out of the jeep.

"Hello Summer." Keldeo said with a big smile.

"Hi everyone." Summer said waving. the camera (operated by Steve the Quilava intern) zoomed in on her face.

"Ok now that everyone is here you all will be put on two teams then get to see the Chateau." Victini then turned to Steve. "Give the camera to the machoke conveniently behind you and fetch me the team list." Steve did as he was told and came running back with the list.

"Ok so the first team is the Ghastly Gastlys : Summer, Eggie, Cheddar, Jeffrey, and Risu ." Victini said.

"And the Haunted Haunter: Jet, Rosie, Rafe, Rodman, and Mystic." Keldeo finished. every one moved to their teams

"OK now to show you the Chateau." Victini said as he Keldeo and Bill went in followed by the campers.

**INSIDE OF THE CHATEAU**

"Now as you can see the Chateau has the classic dining hall under the balcony of which two staircases one on either sides of the hall. set into the halls of the ground floor was a door on the west and east end of the main room.

"In the door on the east wall is a Tv room and the door at the top of the east staircase is a library, the west ground floor door is the bathroom/confessional. and the door on top of the west staircase is a game room. and the bedrooms are above the dining hall, now soon you will be playing for a room parthner as there are 5 rooms and they are co-ed and co team but IF any of you do ANYTHING and I mean ANYTHINg sexual you are _**O-U-T OUT.**_

"Any questions?' Keldeo asked before some contestants raised an appendage.

"No questions good." Victini said. "Now on the grounds of the Chateau is a pool, the **CEREMONIAL BONFIRE PIT OF CEREMONIAL BONFIRES** where we have elimination. And we also have a training ground too. Now before you can all settle down we are going to do the challenge."

"Wait we can't even met our team mates." Cheddar asked.

"NOPE!" Victini said with a smile as he teleported everyone to the training ground.

**-000-**

**Rosie; so this is the bathroom, it kinda smells but it is so nice to be here.**

**Rodman: I think I caught whatever cold Keldeo had or maybe the smell from this bathroom is making me sick, I think have Wopper cough.**

**-000-**

**THE TRAINING GROUNDS**

"Ok everyone the challenge is ….Gogoat jousting!" Victini shouted with glee.

"How are we supposed to do that." Rodman asked.

"Simple following the rules of Jousting two pokemon will ride down either side of the field and try to shatter their lance on their opponent's shield. making contact is worth 1 point, hitting the shield is worth 2 and shattering your lance is worth 4 , also whoever you compete against will be your roommate for the rest of the show so draw out of this hat.* hate appears*

"And the lineup is: _Eggie VS. Rosie_.

Summer VS. Mystic

Cheddar VS. Rodman

Jeffery VS. Rafe

Risu VS. Jet

"Ok first match is Eggie Vs. Rosie. mount your Gogoats and grab your shield and lance and PREPARE FOR SOME FUN(pain)" Victini shouted as they did as he said(Rosie having trouble holding the shield and lance)

"AND GO." Keldeo shouted just before the Gogoats charges toward each other. Both Rosie and Eggie raised their lances and prepared for impact. Eggie's Lance hit Rosie's shield and shattered earning the Gastlys 6 points.

"Next up is Cheddar Vs. Rodman." Keldeo said as they mounted their Gogoats and Rodman started to shake like a meowth with a long tail in a room full of rocking chairs as they picked up their lances and shields and took off at great speeds.

"It ended with Rodman shattering his lance on Cheddar's Gogoat but still earning 4 points for it." Victini said as the Geodude got off and rolled away with Cheddar.

"next matchup is Risu VS. Jet, Mount your Gogoats and begin." Victini said as two pokemon charged each other. Risu's lance hit Jet's shield but then slide off and hit Jet in the chest knocking him off his Gogoat.

Victini was laughing his butt wings off as Risu jumped off his Gogoat and helped Jet up.

"Are you ok man." RIsu asked.

"Ya." Jet replied. "Nice hit."

"Ok after that hilarious match the next one is-" Victini started until he was interrupted by Bill.

"BZT…..This challenge has become too dangerous and if you continue then it will violate your parole….BZT." Bill said.

"If they don't finish then it will be boring." Victini said back.

"BZT…..IT WILL VIOLATE PAROLE….BZT"

"But-"

"BZT…..VIOLATE PAROLE…BZT"

"BZT…..IT WILL VIOLATE PAROLE….BZT"

"But-"

"BZT…..IT WILL VIOLATE PAROLE….BZT"

"But-"

"BZT…..IT WILL VIOLATE PAROLE….BZT"

"But-"

"BZT…..IT WILL VIOLATE PAROLE….BZT"

"But-"

"BZT…..IT WILL VIOLATE PAROLE….BZT"

"But-"

"BZT…..IT WILL VIOLATE PAROLE….BZT"

"But-"

"BZT…..IT WILL VIOLATE PAROLE….BZT"

"But-"

""BZT…..IT WILL VIOLATE PAROLE….BZT"

"Fine-"

"BZT…..PAROLE HAS NOT BEEN VIOLATED….BZT." Bill said and floated off.

"Well now thanks to my parole officer interrupting we cannot continue with the challenge(Mystic was relieved) so the final score is GG: 6 to HH: 6." Victini said. "Since It is a tie both teams will send someone home

"WHAT." Everyone shouted.

"Yep so go vote and meet me at the Bonfire pit."

**CEREMONIAL BONFIRE PIT OF CEREMONIAL BONFIRES**

"And the person going home is…..NO ONE." Victini said as some campers had angry twitchs."Now go eat Keldeo's tacos and go to bed." the campers rushed to the dining hall and filled their bellies with the tacos and went off to bed.

**Thank you to everyone who submitted OCs I know this chapter was short but i plan to make the others longer i wish yall a happy torchic day. i will work on character development in the next chapter goodnight to all and to all a rock filled with fried torchic and gravy**

**Ghastly Gastlys : Summer, Eggie, Cheddar, Jeffrey, and Risu 5**

**Haunted Haunter: Jet, Rosie, Rafe, Rodman, and Mystic 5**


	3. episode 2: haunting good time

**hello and welcome to TOTAL POKEMON CHATEAU. haven't really much to say so on to the chapter.**

Total Pokemon Chateau Episode 2:

"HAY CAMPERS GET UP! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Victini shouted out side of the doors and he could hear grumbling and complaining as the campers got out of their rooms.

"WHAT THE ****!." Eggie said agitated and getting strange looks from other contestants.

"Are you ok?" Cheddar asked the Marill.

"Ya, I just dont do so well getting woke up at night." Eggie replied with a smile.

**-000-**

**Eggie: I'm normally cheerful but i do get mad being woke up so early and well… **

**Cheddar: I hope Eggie is alright, though she is kind of cute when she was mad….DELETE THAT PLEASE!**

**-000-**

"So what are we doing up so early?' Risu asked walking out of the room with his staff in hand.

"Well we figured that since it is the dead of night and the Chateau being haunted your next challenge is to hunt and capture the ghost.

"How do you know there are ghost?" Jeffrey asked. before Keldeo popped in with a tray of tacos and he handed them out.

"Simple, i sent steve into a room as bait and when he started to scream in pain, i knew there were ghost. ." Victini said. Summer looked kinda shocked.

**-000-**

**Summer: I really hate the way that rat treats that poor Quilava.**

**Rosie: I saw the way summer looked when Victini mentioned that intern, i wonder if she like shim, is so they would be SOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE TOGETHER!**

**-000-**

"So We're hunting ghost or something?" Rafe asked.

"CORRECT MATE!" Keldeo said suddenly while wearing a safari outfit.

"Ok…" Victini said as every stared at Keldeo." Also the producers have decided that the first team in every challenge will get to pick two campers to sleep in the deluxe room, that I had renovated while talking to you." Victini said as the expressions on the pokemon's faces change to happiness.

"ok yall, now you challenge is to be going and catching them there ghost who has been haunting our manson over yander." Keldeo said now in overalls and a straw at. the contestants looked at him stranger now.

"Just go and use then vacuums to catch the ghosts. first team o catch your team amscot wins." Victini said throwing two large vacuums. one landed on Cheddar and Eggie helped him up the other one hit Rodman on the head.

"Oh Arceus I think I fainted , I have concussion, some one help me!." he kept going until he did actually faint as everyone stared at him.

**-000-**

**Jeffrey: I hope that guy is ok.**

**Rafe: I wonder why he freaks out so easily.**

**Mystic:...**

**-000-**

"Ok lets get started." Victini said before dumping a bucket of water on Rodman waking him up.

"I'm drowning." He gasped before realizing he was still on solid ground.

"now yall be gone and getting that job done." Southern Keldeo said as the campers ran outside.

"And stay as a TEAM IF YOU WANT TO WIN!

**Gastlys**

the team was wondering around the grounds of the chateau when Jeffrey spoke up.

"Hay guys wait a second."

"What is is it jeff?" asked Summer.

"Don't Gastlys live in caves?" Jeffery asked. at that moment everyone took off but Eggie trapped and Cheddar stopped and helped her up.

"You really are nice." Eggie said causing Cheddar to blush.

"we should catch up to the others." Cheddar said as he and Eggie took off.

**Haunters**

the team was hunting inside of the dining hall when a Haunter appeared scaring Mystic. she bolted and ran out of the house.

"CATCH IT." Rosie shouted to Jet who had the vacuum.

Jet turned the vacuum on and aimed it at the ghost who got sucked into the vacuum.

"That was easy lets get back to Victini." Rodman replied as the team went down the stair to where Victini, Keldeo (still in southern wear) Steve and Bill were playing 21 with Rayquaza and Suicune .

"I will win my money back!" Rayquaza said and flipped up his hand revealing a King and a 10. "Beat that!" He said victoriously.

"Fine….." Suicune said raising her cards revealing…. a queen and ace.

"What the **************! Rayquaza shouted before flipping the table and busting a hole in the roof with hyper beam and flying out muttering.

"um….." Jet siad as all the pokemon turned toward the team. " We have our pokemon."

"Yes...but you dont have your whole team." Victini said. just then the Gastlys came running in chasing a gastly who got sucke dintot he vacuum right in frout of Victini.

"THE GASTLYS HAS DONE WONNED IT!." Keldeo shouted. just then Mystic came into the room and saw her team glaring at her.

**THE CEREMONIAL CAMPFIRE FIREPIT OF CEREMONIAL CAMP FIRES**.

"Ok my little victims this is how it works." Victini said at everyone gathered around the THE CEREMONIAL CAMPFIRE FIREPIT OF CEREMONIAL CAMP FIRES. "Each pokemon will vote in the rundown bathroom and l the loser will be burned at the STAKE OF LOSER. Everyone had horrified looks on their faces. "Im just screwing with you." Victini said laughing his butt wings off. "Your be launched from the roof in the SLING SHOT OF LOSERS! NOW VOTE!"

**-000-**

**Mystic: *screen cuts to static***

**Jet: Sorry Mystic.**

**Rafe: **

**Rosie: Sorry Mysty.**

**Rodman: You got to get out of here before you die Mystic….AM I DEAD!**

**-000-**

"now the pokemon who are safe shall receive a …...over sized SAFE!" Keldeo said now back to normal Keldeo

"Keldeo will throw you your safe when i call your name." Victini said." Rodman( the safe hit him in his face), Rafe(the safe landed next to him, Jet(same as with Rafe), Rosie( She cought her safe with ehr vines surprised her teammates."

"And it is down to Mystic and Mystic and the person going home is …

…

…

…

…..

….

…..

"Mystic, sorry." Victini said before teleporting her onto the roof and out of the sling shot.

**Dark bloodclaw here. thank you for waiting patiently for this chapter. nothing much more to say except the line where it says **"And it is down to Mystic and Mystic and the person going home is …" t**hat was done on purpose, also i am accepting dares, challenge ideas and packages for the campers/hosts. **

**Mystic: read and review...please.**

**Ghastly Gastlys : Summer typhlosion , Eggie Marill , Cheddar Pikachu, Jeffrey Talonflame, and Risu Monferno 5**

**Haunted Haunter: Jet Buizel, Rosie Chikorita , Rafe Golduck, Rodman Geodude, and Mystic meowstic 5**


	4. episode 3: Victini's revenge

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE CHATEAU!**

Episode 3: Victini's revenge

**VICTINI'S TRAILER IN THE FOREST**

"What do you mean I have to go to a parole meeting!" Victini shouted.

"BZZt...PAROLE MEETING…..BZZT" Bill said in a monotone voice.

"But…"

"BZZt...PAROLE MEETING…..BZZT" Bill said in a monotone voice.

"But…"

"BZZt...PAROLE MEETING…..BZZT" Bill said in a monotone voice.

"But…"

"BZZt...PAROLE MEETING…..BZZT" Bill said in a monotone voice.

"FINE!" Victini muttered and teleported off with Bill who had smug expression flashed cross his face.

"Hello?" Keldeo asked coming out of some bushes. he looked down and saw a note from Victini that said he was needed for some thing and Keldeo needed to find a sub host. "I know just who." He said with a smile.

**-000-**

"hey campers get up." Keldeo yelled and when no one got up he shouted "TACOS!"...paw steps could be heard rushing down both stairs and into the dining hall.

"TACOS!" half of the campers yelled.

"Before we ate there is a a few changes." Keldeo said. "The rooms are being changed to team based except for Risu and Jet who will still share a room even though they are different teams,

"AND Victini is at a parole hearing so I am filling in.: A new voice said and everyone turned to see a gold and blue Latios.

"Victini is at a parole hearing?" Rosie asked.

"Ya." Aerodash replied with a smile.

**FLASH BACK!**

Aerodash sat in his trailer on the phone.

"hello is this the board of parole for legendary pokemon?" He asked on to the phone.

"..."

"Yes well I would like to report as a concerned citizen that Victini has violated his parole and went hunting and skinned another Dewott." Aerodash tried to say in a sincere voice while trying not to break out laughing.

"!"

"Oh yes it has been a pleasure to alert you to this." Aerodash said hanging up and rolling around in the air laughing.

**FLASHBACK OVER!**

"So I will be helping in todays challenge." Aeordash said hiding a smile.

'What do we have today today?" Cheddar asked right before there was a crashing sound and a Quilava fell through the roof landing on summer.. Keldeo and Aerodash broke out laughing when they saw that the Steve ended up kissing summer when he fell..

"Are you alright." Summer asked after she broke the kiss…..a minute later. (Hint hint.)

"Thanks for breaking my fall." Steve said before getting up and running off.

"SO what is the challenge?" Jeffrey asked.

'Today you must …..EAT EAT AND EAT!" Aerodash shouted before pulling sheets of fof a large banquet covered in tacos, turkey, jelly beans , bread, pretzels, patatohs, and jars of honey.

"Now eat!" keldeo shouted before every camper dived into the food and ate masses of it, not noticing the smirks on the host's faces.

**PAROLE HEARING AT JUDGE RESHIRAM'S COURT ROOM!**

Reshiram was sitting at her desk glaring at Victini who nervously fluttered hi sbutt wings.

"Your honor I have not hunted any Dewotts since I made that video." Victini said.

"Then how do you explain this video." Reshiram asked pointing to a large screen that appears next to her.

the title appeared saying "hunting Dewotts pt 2" it shows what looks like an old rundown island in the ocean with a oversized Victini that looked more like a Latios speaking "And today I Victini shall show you how to skin a rare version of the Dewott the "Samudewott" a cross between a samurott and a dewott, now this pokemon is very rare and to kill one would land you in jail for a century, but I am Victini and I don't care about the law.*Reshiram gasps and glares at Victini who is watching the "Victini"* on screen approach what looks like a Samuwott with scalchops on and shorted whiskers. the "Samudewott" was muttering" Dude this is never going to work"

"Victini" whispered under his breath to the 'Samudewott' "Be quiet Dew and act your part"

"Now the Samudewott is equipped with the scalchops of a Dewott-" A real dewott appears and asked the 'Samudewott' and asks "Um Dew what are you doing?"

"Not now Swift!" 'Victini muttered and the video goes black but voices could be heard 'WHAT DID YOU DO MANAPHY"

"Don't know the screen went black and I found a zombie Joltik on top."

"Now how do you explain not violating your parole when we have you on camera trying to kill a endangered Samudewott." reshiram asked Victini.

"THAT WAS AERODASH DRESSED AS ME AND DEW DRESSED AS A SAMUROTT, AND THEY WERE ON THEIR ISLAND THAT DEWOTT WAS dEW'S BROTHER THEY ARE COMPETING IN AERODASH'S SHOW!" Victini shouted.

"Get him out of my court now, I don't want to see him send him back to his show." Reshiram said appalled at the "Crime" Victini committed.

BACK AT THE CHATEAU!

"Now you must….STAY AWAKE!" Aerodash shouted to the campers who looked like they were about to get hit on the head by the sleep troll's magical baseball bat.

"Im back campers." Victini said in a cheery tone before floating up to Aerodash And saying. "Thank you for helping out I can take over now." he then teleported a shocked Aerodash off.

'Now campers." Keldeo continued. "You must stay awake and the last one awake wines it for their team and gets to decide which lucky pokemon gets to stay in the DELUXE ROOM!"

"the first thing you must stay alive through is….Cobalion's cooking videos." Victini said hearing gaps of shock as Cobalion started to talk. then he pulled Keldeo close to him and whispered "watch the campers I have some thing I need to take care of." the he teleported off to his trailer.

**VICTINI'S TRAILER**

"Hello...Articuno." a Chatot intern asked in Aerodash's voice being held up to Victini's smartphone.

"..."

"Can you come over tonight I have something special for you."

"..."

"WHat you ask..I want to have your children and when you come over no matter how shocked I am to see you, Don't let me change your mind, if I try to fight you know I am really excited to be a father." *click*

**-000-**

**Victini: one down now I just need to get back at Dew and Manaphy and I have the perfect video to get back at Dew hehe….**

**-000-**

"Hello Rayquaza?" Victini asked on his phone.

"..."

"Can I borrow one of your campers?'

"..."

"WHat do you mean no, it is to bring pain to a camper of mine."

"..."

"Thanks." Victini said before grabbing the Chatot and dialing Jirachi.

"Hello, it's Manaphy ,I just wanted to let you know that I hate you and I prefer female Mewtwo to you, BYE.*Cick*

"Revenge buddy R-E-V-E-N-G-E!" Vicini said laughing and teleporting back to the campers.

**THE CAMPERS!**

"Ok so jeffrey, Eggie and Cheddar are out. "Keldeo said as Jeffrey was asleep in a tree and Eggie fell asleep on Cheddar's lap who had his head back against a tree in the clearing.

"New challenge!" Victini declared teleporting in front to the remaining campers. "You all must watch the following videos and not laugh if you do then you are out."

"Why the sudden challenge change?" Summer asked suspiciously.

"I had some inspiration." Victini said before teleporting a large Tv and chairs for the remaining campers.

"All These Videos will be live too." Victini said as the screen showed what looked like the inside of a trailer and a blue and gold latios was sitting in a chair playing legend of zelda on a gamecube. the camera then zoomed out to show the outside of the blue and gold trainer just as a large blue bird flew down and landed in front of the door. she pecked on the door with her beck and waited. when Aerodash opened the door he dropped the bowl he was eating from and said "H-hi Articuno."

"hey baby im here just like you wanted."

"Whaaa?" Aerodash asked.

"Im here so we can have babies." Articuno said smiling "I'm so glad we are moving up in our relationship !"

"Wait what!?" Aerodash asked before being tackled by Articuno and the door slammed shut.

the screen cut to black and only of voice could be heard laughing and everyone turned to see that it was Victini.

"How is that not funny?" He asked the campers.

"um that was about as funny as two pikachus charging at each other." Rosie said as her team all shook their heads in agreement.

"FIne next video." Victini muttered and the screen shows a large barren pit and then in a flash of Light a Dewott apapred who looked around confused.

"Dew why are you a Dewott again?" a new voice asked and Dew turned around to see a Lucario looking at him.

"Ally? I thought you were on Rayquaza's island?" Dew asked confused.

'I thought you were too." Ally said.

"Oh no…." Dew said realizing what was going on as a screen appeared and it showed a Samurott in a lush forest like clearing among other pokemon including a persian and it showed him in front of a SHiny Zoroark.

"Wait is that.." Ally asked holding up and looking at a picture of the same Zoroark in a pose in a photo that was addressed to Dew.

Dew gulped figuring out what was going on.

the Video showed his samurott version making out with the Zoroark. Ally saw the timestamp said it it happened a few hours before and she turned and glared at Dew.

"Old Girlfriend huh." She said before tackling dew and and was trying to choke him. Rosie let out a small chuckle and she was launched from the clearing. then back on the screen a rock was teleported in front of ALly, she picked it up to hit Dew on the head with it, but she saw it had a note on it, she read it and it said, "Revenge courtesy of Victini."

"VICTINI!" Ally shouted and looked down at Dew who was still under her, he was not hurt and she bent down to kiss him "SOrry she said sheepishly before planting her lips on … a jynx.

the screen then showed Dew in a clearing , his eyes were closed as he made out with"Ally, when he opened his Eyes he saw Jynx was ontop of him.

"WHAT THE ****" he shouted before the Video cut to static and Jet let out a small chuckle that got him ejected, Rafe looked like he was about to smile and that registered as a lugh by the chair and he was sent flying.

"Well we down to Summer and Risu for the Ghastys and ..rodman for the Haunters" Victini said until he heard snoring and saw Rodman wa asleep.

"Well the Ghastly win." Keldeo shouted waking up Eggie who quickly got off cheddar before he awoke.

"TO elimination!" Victini shouted and teleported the Haunters to the firepit.

"NOW VOTE!" KEldeo shouted before eating a taco.

**-000-**

**Rosie: um…. I guess Rodman, he was asleep for who knows how long.**

**Rodman: I don't really know what happened. **

**Jet: ROsie, how did she find that video funny at all.**

**Rafe:...**

**-000-**

"so Rafe and Jet are safe, Rodman, Rosie it is down to the two of you and the pokemon going home is…..

….

.

….

…..

**.**

.

.

...

ROsie, sorry but you are out." Victini said smiling and teleporting her on to the roof.

"Now go to bed and you can't use the middle room, the Ghastlys, let Cheddar and Eggie have it for the night see ya."

DICTINI'S TRAILER

Victini was watching a tv that showed a light blue trailer with a pissed off Jirachi in front of it trying to get in.

"Come out here and face me MANAPHY, I will kill you and rip your flesh from your body!" Jirachi shouted a just before a large white and purple pokemon appeared in front of you.

"Manaphy loves me not you" a feminine voice shouted and blasted Jirachi away."

"To good." Victini said chuckling to himself not realizing what shair he was in and he got eject from it and he hit the ceiling.

"DEWWW" He shouted not seeing a Quilava running into the forest smiling.

**this chapter was fun to write I hope you enjoyed reading it see ya next time. Dark Bloodclaw is out.**

**rosie: READ AND REVIEW HEHEHE**

**Ghastly Gastlys : Summer typhlosion , Eggie Marill , Cheddar Pikachu, Jeffrey Talonflame, and Risu Monferno 5**

**Haunted Haunter: Jet Buizel , Rafe Golduck, Rodman Geodude, 4**

normal room list Rooms

Jet and Risu, Summer and Eggie, Cheddar and Jeffrey, Rodman and Rafe,


	5. Episode 4: Christmas

**Welcome to the next episode of TOTAL POKEMON CHATEAU!, last time…. If you want to know read it HAHAHA! **

**Episode 4: Christmas**

**VICTINI'S TRAILER!**

"Ok so what challenge can you think of?" Victini asked Keldeo who was sitting on his couch.

"Well Christmas is here so why not give them a break." Keldeo suggested.

"THATS IT!" Victini said before teleporting Steve into his room.

"I WAS TAKING A SHOWER!" Steve shouted with shampoo in his head fur and a loofah in one paw.

"When you're done take the shovel and go dig me a big pit.' Victini said before throwing Steve a shovel and teleporting him off.

"Merry Christmas." Victini said with a smile as the camera faded to black.

**THE NEXT MORNING!**

"CAMPERS GET UP IT IS CHRISTMAS TIME!" Keldeo shouted through the mega phone as the 8 remaining campers came walking or flying down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

"Hello and Merry christmas!" Eggie said cheerfully coming down with Cheddar.

"You seem happy." Summer observed as Eggie and Cheddar blushed.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" a random voice shouted and Quilava shaped blur hit Summer In the chest. when the smoke cleared it revealed to be Steve who was...kissing her.

"Hey Steve.." Summer said after breaking the kiss...two minutes later.

"Ok since today is Christmas we have a special challenge for you." Victini said with smile.

"But first you must eat my Christmas Tacos." Keldeo said passing out red tacos with green stripes going down them.

**-000-**

**Summer: I can't believe that Steve keeps kissing me it feels so…..**

**Steve:...**

**Cheddar: I like the tacos and all but it gets boring eating them every day for breakfast lunch and dinner*shape starts to come out of the toilet behind Cheddar* I mean I love them and all and well I don't want to tell Keldeo I am sick of his tacos because I don't know how he will react.**

**-000-**

"I think these tacos are great!" Rodman said as Rafe and Jet just sat there.

"Ok lets just get this over with." Rafe said as Victini led everyone outside to the pool area.

"What happened to the pool." Jet asked seeing the pool was empty and looked like it hadn't been used in years.

"I know I said we had a pool but well… we haven't ever filled it so we are using it for the challenge." Victini replied.

"what does a rundown pool have to do with a Christmas challenge?" Rodman asked. Victini answered by launching Rodman from a catapult.

"Any more questions?" Victini asked and when everyone put their hands down he smiled and went on to explain. "Now what will be going on is each player will joust against your opponent-"

"Wasn't that the first challenge we did?" Jeffery asked. Victini answered by launching Jefferey from a catapult.

"Yes it is like the first challenge but this time you will be in sleighs being pulled by blood thirsty Stantlers." Victini said and teleported two sleighs each being pulled by four stantlers in front of the campers.

"So we get to joust in the air?" Risu asked.

"Yes and you will be jousting over the CHRISTMAS PIT" Victini said as the pool grew to be about half a mile wide and filled with sharpened candicans.

"Wow, and Bill let you do this." Risu asked before being teleported off by Victini.

"BZT...Scanning danger level….scanning...scanning..DANGER TOO HIGH TO LET CHALLENGE GO THROUGH WITH." Bill started to say until some how a joltik landed on him and drained all his energy knocking him out.

"Ok first two to fight is…...Cheddar vs Jet." Keldeo said reading the card and Jet and Cheddar got into their sleighs and were handed candican lances and shields.

"CHARGE!" Victini shouted and the Stantlers took to the air and faced each other. Cheddar raised his lance just as Jet's Lance crashed into his shield knocking him off the sleigh and into the CHRISTMAS PIt!

at that moment Bill came back online and saw Cheddar fall into the CHRISTMAS PIT!

"BZT...This challenge is too dangerous if you continue you will have violated your parole...BZT" Bill said to Victini, after thinking it over he declared. "AND THE HAUNTERS WIN FOR HAVING THE ONLY POINT."

"What but we only had one round." Eggie said as Cheddar came out of the pit feeling more like swiss cheese instead of Cheddar.

"Well I don't want to go to jail and they haven't won yet so they win and you all get the rest of the day off to…...enjoy yourselves." Victini said with a shudder as the campers cheered in joy.

"SCATTER!" Risu shouted and the campers ran in different directions.

**Eggie and Cheddar**

"So...want to go check out the view from the roof?" Cheddar asked the Marill as they walked around the grounds of the Chateau.

"How would we get up there?" Eggie asked curiously.

"By climbing." Cheddar replied before jumping up into the tree that was nearby and then jumping the massive foot long gap that span between the tree and the edge of the roof.

"Are you sure it is safe?" Eggie asked unsure.

"It's fine come on up." Cheddar encouraged as Eggie came out of her shell and started to climb up the tree.

"See it is fine Cheddar said when Eggie jumped the gap and land on him kissing him.

**Risu and Jet**

"Want to train?" Risu asked the Buize.

"Sure." Jet replied with a smile as the two pokemon went to opposite ends of the battlefield.

"Ready?" Risu asked raising his Bo-staff into a defensive position.

"Lets go." Jet replied before shouting "Aqua Jet!" and he took off in a cocoon of water aimed at Risu. Risu stayed still and right before Jet collided with he he shouted "Focus Blast ." and eh release the sphere of energy from the tip of his staff right into Jet's face knocking him backwards into a tree.

"Not bad." Jet replied getting up and taking on a wide stance as Risu came running toward him with his staff in hand. he ducked under a horizontal swipe from Risu and shouted "Water gun!". Risu dodged by plant the staff into the ground and jumping on top and balancing there. When Jet was done he shouted "Shadow claw." And jumped down trying slashing Jet in the face. Jet shouted "Aqua Jet." But instead of taking off he stayed on the ground and maintained the rapid spinning cocoon of water as a shield blocking the Shadow Claw. (It is a technique I came up with I call it Aqua shield.) He then dispersed the shield knocking Risu to the ground.

"Good job." Jet said helping RIsu up who then reclaimed his staff that was still planted in the ground.

**Jeffrey **

jeffrey was flying around the Chateau enjoying the view...until he saw some things strange and flew down into a clearing.

in the clearing two jinx were making out. Jeffrey shuddered and looked behind the Jinxs.

**-000-**

**Jeffrey: What the ******

**-000-**

Behind the Jinx was a large opened field with two large armies of Pokemon dressed in greek armor on either side.

"FOR SPARTA!" a caterpie shouted from on top of a Pidgey.

"FOR ATHENS!" a Joltik shouted form on top of a Gastly.

"CHARGE!" both pokemon shouted and lead their armies into battle

'Ok…" Jeffrey said to himself and flew off tried to fly off but a large net appeared on top of him pinning him to the ground.

"WE CAUGHT A LIVE ONE." a wartortle shouted and started to drag Jeffrey off.

**Rodman and Rafe**

"SO….What do you want to do?" Rodman asked Rafe who just sat down looking into the forest.

"Nothing really." Rafe replied and laid back to relax.

"Ok…" Rodman said before a butterfly land in front of him dead and he started to freak out. "OH ARCEUS I THINK I AM DYING!"

**Summer**

Summer was walking along the forest path talking to herself.

"That Quilava is so cute but I just don't know if he likes me those kisses could be some kind of sick joke from Victini…"THese thoughts kept going through her head until she heard what sounded like digging and she started to follow it to the source. She discovered a pit that had dirt being fling out of it and when she looked in she saw Steve muttering and digging.

"You ok?" She asked startling the Intern who turned and looked up and blushed when Summer jumped down into the hole.

"H-hi Summe." Steve said blushing.

"Is Dictini making you dig this?" Summer asked the nervous Quilava.

"Ya…" Steve replied.

"On Christmas?"

"Ya…."

"Want to get back at him?" Summer asked making Steve perk up.

"Yes."

"Want to make out with me?"

"Yes..wait what!" Steve asked before Summer locked their lips.

**VICTINI'S TRAILER LATER THAT NIGHT **

Victini, keldeo, Aerodash, Manaphy, Rayquaza and Suicune were sitting around a table playing 21 and Rayquaza was about to win the 100,000 Poke that was sitting in the pot.

'I WILL WIN THIS TIME!" Rayquaza shouted confidently throwing down some cards but before they could be seen Rose ate them.

"AERODASH YOUR DAUGHTER ATE MY WINNING HAND!' Rayquaza shouted just before Suicune throw down another Ace and King….Rayquaza blasted a hyper beam and flew out the hole yelling.

"She is so cute.' Aerodash said watching his daughter trying to cook on his stove; she pulled out an Eevee and was trying to stuff him into the pot.

"HELP ME!" Eon shouted.

"Aerodash...I love your children." Suicune said with a smile and left with the pot of coins as Rose slammed the pot led down on Eon knocking him out.

"We will be leaving too." Aerodash said and teleported Manaphy, himself and his kids out.

"Should we eliminate someone tonight?" Victini asked Keldeo but them every one who was at the game were teleported back.

"What's going on?" Victini asked as everyone tried not to laugh as Aerodash put a video into Victini's Tv and it showed Victini making out with a Jirachi Plush. "Oh Jirachi." Victini was saying until VIctini blasted the Tv into oblivion.

"Where did you get that Video?" Keldeo asked the group of pokemon.

"It is on the TPI website." Aerodash replied and teleported everyone out.

Victini pulled out his laptop and went to Http/ Host/Victini/Victini's Fail and he saw that there on his page was the video labeled "Victini's fail" He blasted his laptop and teleported off.

**Merry christmas and happy new eyar and no one is going home today see ya next time.**

**Ghastly Gastlys : Summer typhlosion , Eggie Marill , Cheddar Pikachu, Jeffrey Talonflame, and Risu Monferno 5**

**Haunted Haunter: Jet Buizel , Rafe Golduck, Rodman Geodude, 3**


End file.
